Trail in the Forbidden Forest
by CorycianAngel1944
Summary: Sora is about to propose to Xion when a kapre took her after an encounter. He mistook the witch Namine for a priestess named Kairi. It's up to Sora to find Naminé and Kairi to find Sora and help him.
1. Chapter 1: On the Riverside

**Hiyas readers,**

**I'm sorry for this delay. I have to convert it into an epic poem since for me it works better that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Ibong Adarna, Florante at Laura, Philippine Mythology,Lord of the Rings and Soulcalibur. (The ones succeeding Kingdom Hearts have traces in both the fanfic and the org. story)**

* * *

Chapter 1: On the Riverside

In a time with no cross nor broadsword around,

A barangay resides by the shores somewhere around Luzon.

Reigned supreme by a datu who rules by the light of Kingdom Hearts.

A peaceful harmony and life to the fishermen and farmers delight.

...

Behold its name, Destiny, the land beside the flowing Olette River.

A land between the wild nature and the sprinkling waters.

A thriving place around its riverbanks, the rice fields and near the vast sea,

Just refrain yourself from a forbidden forest named Hollow Bastion and yield.

...

What holds inside, they might never know.

Only the old catalonan had its secret foretold

He says that monsters and ghosts had dwelled inside,

He even advises the datu to restrict this area.

...

But an incident happened that in their minds they remain,

A drunkard happens to go inside the terrain.

After a few minutes, he was possessed by a spirit.

Thank Kingdom Hearts, for the catalonan driven it away!

...

The datu I have told, his name is Cloud.

Rules and regulations that is all he is bound.

For all his friends, whom he trusted most is Ansem the Wise.

The old catalonan, his knowledge is the best advise!

...

To the women he could choose, Tifa is his queen.

Has a golden heart that shines and as busy as a bee.

She had bear children, handsome boys of three.

The elder twins are Ventus and Vanitas, and the youngest is Sora.

...

Ventus and Vanitas have opposite sides.

Vanitas is as arrogant as a fiend that fine.

And Ventus the younger, he is a very timid guy.

And to serve Vanitas, he was forced to oblige.

...

Sora meanwhile, has a full-hearted spirit.

A heart of gold is deep within him with revelry.

He helps his fellows and makes new friends,

And a lucky one, for he loves the galadriel Xion!

...

Xion, a princess of Barangay Oblivion.

She's good at heart and beauty is her main weapon.

Her romantic flirts and charms work at every hour,

And her most beloved target is Sora's heart!

...

Here's their story of the love and tragedy.

Here lies in the forest that it has to keep,

The hope and the sorrow is all but lost

For Sora and Xion, and the unsung hero.

* * *

**The characters and their original counterparts:**

**Sora-Dakila**

**Marikit-Xion**

**Ansem the Wise-Isko**

**Datu Cloud-Datu Bagwis**

**Tifa-Ibalona**

**Ventus-Bulawin**

**Vanitas-Sikatin**

**Kingdom Hearts-Bathala**

**P.S I used Galadriel's name as a word because based on my research, Galadriel is Sindarin for "maiden crowned with the radiant garland". Please enjoy and review!**

**Sorry, I have to edit again!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Story and the Kidnapping

**Finally, I've finished chapter 2! The delay was caused for lack of ideas to make it a poem, i apologize for it. Please review! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Love Story and the Kidnapping Plot

Sora and Xion, what a happy couple they are!

They shine with the brightest light and marked them with love.

It is but true that the people consider them as Malakas and Maganda*.

Bless those two, for they both have pure hearts!

...

There is no other woman as beautiful as Xion.

With her golden heart that helps melody to the lyre,

Her dazzling beauty makes the men incredibly insane

And she always wants Sora locked in her eternal embrace!

...

There is a time that calls for matrimony,

Their parents make sure they keep it holy.

But there's an evil curse foretold by Ansem the Wise,

Should they ever get married, their life will be demised!

...

"Xion my love let us meet by the beach!

If the stars shine so bright, we'll go in this evening,

I want to show you something that we have preached,

And a perfect time to give you a golden ring!" said Sora with glee.

...

And so under the full moon, they choose to meet.

With the looming tidal waves crashing in the sea,

Then Sora in front of her started to kneel,

To propose to Princess Xion with a ring and a passionate kiss!

...

But a sound was heard from afar, as Sora dictates his vow.

The sound of footsteps went near and became too loud!

A kapre* of Samabawal appears as the couple shouts,

"The princess of Oblivion will soon be mine!" it spoke.

...

The gigantic kapre had grabbed Xion by the hand.

Her screams are heard through, but none had reached intact.

"Sora! Sora! I love you!" she cried as they left to the forest that Kingdom Hearts forbids;

And leaving the trail to the pitiful Sora in tears.

...

"Xion! Xion!" he tried to call back to no avail,

Leaving the sight and the moonlight grow bane.

He now walked home as the sea makes waves,

Determined now to get Xion back to his arms safe.

...

As the new dawn awakes, he travels to Xion's parents who mourn;

Her barangay has shaken on Xion's disappearance they've heard.

Everybody puts on their hands in sorrow,

But in Sora's bravery and faith, they know he'll prevail!

...

Now Sora went back to his native land,

And then consults for guidance with Ansem the Wise.

How unfortunate that there's a spy of Vanitas,

Whose hearing is sharp as an eagle's mind.

...

The spy overhears the conversation that should be on closed doors;

For Ansem said that his granddaughter will help him go on.

That her extensive knowledge and magic can find Xion,

And that he should wait for ten days as she goes by boat.

...

"My granddaughter will visit here as she hails from Radiant Garden,

"You must prepare for the journey that lies ahead," says Ansem the Wise.

And with that information, the spy has escaped,

Then he relays the message to Vanitas whose wrath is charged too high!

...

"How dare my brother be allowed to find Princess Xion!

This quest should be mine since I am the eldest of the three sons."

He thought for a while, on how he'll make the babaylan gone.

"Sorry babaylan*," as he looked on to the faraway sea, "The gamble is about to play."

...

So while the brave Sora gathers some men and supplies,

Vanitas the schemer went into the cave on the farther side of the fields.

Where a being of curses and black magic used it to live in,

And he in a black cloak had now made his way to living in sin.

...

"So, eldest son of Datu Cloud, you want me to get rid of this babaylan?",

As she peered into the crystal ball that can see her traveling through a balangay.

"Make a trade for me, that for the very pure heart of Sora!

And you can enjoy saving the princess and make her change her mind."

* * *

**I'm going to put a glossary, for some I know might not understand.**

**Glossary:**

**Malakas and Maganda: A Filipino version of Adam and Eve in some creation stories in the country.**

**Kapre- a Philippine giant who lives in giant trees, smokes a lot, and possibly kidnaps women.**

**Babaylan- a Visayan version of a priestess, usually a female. (For Soulcalibur fans, one of the examples is Talim.)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting with a Babaylan?

**Hiyas! This chap will be the last one to submit this version first, due to character complications. Starting chapter 4, I'll submit the original version in FictionPress. Thank you, please enjoy and review!**

**Love, CorycianAngel1944**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Meeting with the Babaylan? Maybe Not.

After ten days and Vanitas' dishonorable deed is done,

He and his brothers have gone to the sea by the docks.

To meet the babaylan while ten of their men stayed behind.

And a perfect time 'cause the balangay far out of the sea had arrived!

...

The balangay had just came from Radiant Garden,

Families and loved ones came to greet their wayfarers.

Then a coquettish woman in white comes out of the vessel.

And greeted the brothers, proclaiming as the hired babaylan.

...

"My name is Naminé, and I'm the babaylan you seek;

You call for my help and this is a mission I admit.

To prove I'm a babaylan, I could perform some magic,

So that you know that I'm the only one you could pick."

...

She showed her power by sending a flame in her hand.

The brothers accepted her, and with the soldiers they band.

But only Vanitas knew the true identity of this babaylan;

That Naminé is the mangkukulam, employed in exchange for the heart of Sora!

...

As soon as they gathered, they went to the forest by crossing the river,

The catalonan, Ansem the Wise, shows up to meet his granddaughter.

As he arrived, there's a scream and cries for help,

He goes into the balangay and found the source of the yelp.

...

A girl bound by magic, and her outfit is red that complements her rage;

With a spell from the old man, he broke her chains.

"Maayong bundag, o Ansem lolo ko." She greeted as she releases her rampage.

Then she calms down and her outfit became purple as she begins her tale.

...

"A mangkukulam in white came to me while I was deep in sleep,

And I opened my eyes to see myself tied in magic chains.

The bitch put a curse for her to take my name,

But I give my thanks to Kingdom Hearts for she didn't take my face."

...

"Now I need your help, and your wisdom of the golden days.

I received your message to alleviate the Prince's pain,

Yet we know that Hollow Bastion is too corrupt to keep at bay;

Too much darkness for our magic to remain awake."

...

Ansem replied, "That's why, my grandaughter, you have to go there.

Your gift from the gods is not to be taken lightly at play.

You, and the young generation, are able to take in my power;

For this anting-anting, is one of the last pieces to cover."

...

A silver necklace with a pendant of a pearl teardrop,

A simple piece, yet it shines clearly like a star.

With the glittering stars and the radiant moonlight combined;

A perfect lucky charm to the little girl's delighted smile.

...

"Then I accept, Lolo, to find the sun so it'll rise;

And to be his guide to bring back the taken light.

For the tainted soul must again be purified!"

While declaring her virtuous promise, her clothes have changed with white.

...

To his surprise, Ansem had said nothing and beamed.

Grandfather and grandaughter, they gathered a harvest of supplies.

Herbs, food, water, and all other means to survive,

Takes a whole day to collect for her to travel by the morning light.

...

As the sun peeks out, they went to the Olette River,

To greet the deity and to take seven bottles of the flowing water.

"Be careful with those for they are healing water," warned Olette;

And they went forth afterwards to the entrance of the forest.

...

"Farewell my grandaughter," he cried in grief, "your time has come.

I prayed that the gods can protect and help you to go on;

I gave the prince an anting-anting of the crown, to give light to the moon.

And in due time, oh, may the courage shine upon you!"

...

She declared, "Farewell my grandfather, for you I won't lose my faith.

For my name is Kairi, their last hope and their aid!"

She trotted forward more, for her quest to commence.

And then looked back to her grandfather, to say her last farewell.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Babaylan- A Visayan version of a priestess.**

**Balangay- A large boat of the Malays.**

**Anting-anting- a talisman used to remove hexes and exorcise evil spirits**


End file.
